


Unnatural Acts

by silverraven



Series: Unnatural [1]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>A union between a vampire and werewolf? It's unheard of. Ludicrous. Blasphemous.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnatural Acts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my square _Fantasy & Supernatural: Werewolves_ for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/profile)[**au_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/). This is my first attempt at RPF. Be gentle?
> 
> My thanks to [](http://wickedtruth.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wickedtruth**](http://wickedtruth.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta and suggestions. ♥

"Let me go!" Jensen yells at the two werewolves holding him, struggling to get free. He needs to get to Jared, stop this. Stop his mate from being slaughtered. "Goddammit!" He increases his struggles, but even his strength isn't a match for two adult male werewolves.

"Please!" he begs, his eyes locked onto the sight before him.

Jared, in his wolf form, battling his pack's alpha. There's no contest who will win. The alpha is older, experienced, bigger, must have at least twenty pounds on Jared. And Jared, God. He may be huge in his human form but he's still only twenty-eight. Just a pup. He's never been in a battle, only play-fighting. What hope does Jared have of winning? None. He'll die.

And it's all Jensen's fault.

He's the older one, he should have known better. A union between a vampire and werewolf? It's unheard of. Ludicrous. Blasphemous.

But all it had taken Jensen was one look into Jared's blue-green eyes and dimpled smile (Honest to God, dimples. What kind of werewolf had dimples?) and he was hooked.

They had mated five days later. The sex had been raw, animalistic, primal. Two alpha males battling for dominance, biting, clawing, demanding. Both their eyes glowing gold and the taste of cooper in their mouths. Neither willing to roll over and play the bitch.

Eventually Jared's extra few inches and thirty pounds had Jensen pinned to the floor and Jared just took. Pounding into Jensen, hard, over and over again, claiming what was his. And Jensen had only spread his legs wider, pulling Jared closer and breathing in the werewolf's scent that should have repulsed him but only made his blood surge. He had knocked Jared's hand away when he reached for Jensen's erection, not wanting to come until it was his turn to claim.

Until it was his turn to have Jared gasping at the end of Jensen's cock and sinking his fangs into Jared's gorgeous neck.

It had been the best night of Jensen's two hundred and seventeen years.

No other vampire or werewolf would understand what they had. For the eight months since that first night, they'd had to hide their relationship; meeting in secret, lying to their families, living in fear. If they were found out, they would be banished, or killed. They'd tried ending it many times, but without success. They were a mated pair and that was that. So, they continued. Most times, meeting in an abandoned log cabin far away from the city limits.

That's where they were today, spending the day in bed, lazing on the rumbled sheets. Their mating had long ago turned sweet and slow, if they weren't arguing that is. A union between their kinds was unheard for a reason and they came to blows many times. But the rough make-up sex was always worth it.

Jensen would never admit it aloud but there were times he purposely started the fights. His mate was more like a giant puppy than wolf, loud and playful and all smiles but when the wolf came out? When Jared would just use his bulk to bend Jensen over the nearest flat surface and shove in with no prep, no hesitation, as if he was damn well entitled to it? Just the thought had Jensen shivering and his cock twitching.

Of course, Jensen had the sneaking suspicion that Jared started his own share of fights just to get Jensen all riled up until he was savagely thrusting inside of Jared.

As the day crept closer to night, Jared begged Jensen to go. It was a full moon tonight and Jared was still too young to control his changing. He feared his wolf brain wouldn't recognize Jensen and didn't want to hurt his mate. Jensen had agreed, not wanting to cause Jared any upset.

He was nearly to the forest's edge, the moon rising, when he smelled them. Three male werewolves. Jensen extended his fangs as Jeffery Dean, the pack's beta, and Jeff, Jared's older brother, stalked closer. But where was the third?

Jensen's ears heard him only a moment before Jensen saw a wolf. His size and powerful build easily marking him the pack's alpha. The wolf snarled dangerously and attacked, teeth sinking into Jensen's left leg and shredding the muscle. He kicked the wolf hard on it's side and the alpha yelped, releasing Jensen's leg. Just then another wolf, black as night, pounced on the alpha, causing them to roll away from Jensen and Jensen felt four hands pulling him away…

"Please!" he begs again, turning pleading eyes to Jeff. "He's your brother."

Cold eyes stare back at him. "Jared made his choice."

The sound of a neck breaking fills the air and Jensen flinches, closing his eyes, not wanting to see his mate lying dead on the cold earth. He stops his struggles; let the werewolves do with him what they will. Nothing matters any more.

The hands on him let go as a loud piecing howl is released.

A howl that Jensen recognizes.

Suddenly Jensen can't breath, hope filling his lungs instead but he's too scared to open his eyes. There is no way -

Something wet and long licks at his injured leg and Jensen falls down, knees turning to mush and eyes filling with tears. He wraps his arms around his mate, burying his face in thick fur and breathing in Jared's scent (blood, sweat, and underneath that, the heavenly smell that Jensen will never get enough of) and wonders.

When Jared is human again, will he ever be able to forgive Jensen for being the reason he killed his own father?


End file.
